


Warmth

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Medusa can only resist for so long
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of random, short fluff

Medusa cannot help but sigh as she watches the steady rise and fall of Athena’s chest. For someone who is so familiar with handling a shield in battle, Athena is far too defenseless in sleep. Leaning closer, Medusa’s eyes narrow as she studies Athena’s form, wondering if she is only pretending to sleep.

Her hand is reaching out before she can even think about what is happening, fingers lightly pressing against Athena’s cheek. 

The only sound that fills the room is the quiet hooting from Glafkos and Medusa shakes her head, not quite certain what she had been expecting. With a huff, she pokes just a little harder than intended.

“Idiot.”

Athena stirs, but remains asleep. She presses into Medusa’s touch, murmuring something in her sleep. Though the words are slightly muffled, there is no way that Medusa can miss the sound of her own name.

Medusa stills, her face flushing as she watches a smile curve into place on Athena’s face. It really isn’t fair that she can do these things so easily, without regard to how it makes Medusa’s heart race.

Grumbling softly, Medusa shifts, closing the distance between them as she gingerly takes a seat on the edge of the bed. She waits, holding her breath and watching for any sign that Athena might be about to wake.

Strands of hair brush over Athena’s arm as Medusa leans even closer. Hair slithering to life, a small snake slowly presses closer to Athena, coiling against her arm. The small head nuzzles against her skin, tongue flicking out and tracing over faded scars. In no time at all, the snake curls around Athena’s finger, settling there without a second thought.

It is only a matter of time before Medusa allows herself to curl up beside Athena, relaxing as the familiar warmth begins to surround her.


End file.
